


Night Time Whisperings of Light

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Perfect Strangers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Paralysis, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: In this fan fiction Eren suffers from hallucinations, nightmares, and sleep paralysis. Which can be stand alone, or symptoms of depression. Either way, you have been warned thoroughly...---Takes place after Perfect Strangers and exists in the same universe---Eren has a nightmare, or in other words Levi comforts Eren and they talk through the night.





	

Running, the panting breaths and the never ending feeling that he’s being hunted down. Like a predator hunting its prey. Eyes watching him constantly and waiting for the first sign of weakness. A slip up. An opportunity to reach up and grab him, drag him down like a lioness would grab the hips of a weakened gazelle and rip them down. Force them to the dirt before ending his life.

Breaths gasping, he continued to run into the darkness. Further and further away from the light he craved. Because he could be seen in the light. He could hide from it in the dark. The cold, quiet, calming dark that sheltered and protected him. But also bore his demons and fears.

It was a love hate relationship.

Claws reaching out, a scream ripped through his dull vocal chords as mother natures’ version of nature weapons. Black, long, and sharp, reached out and grabbed him. The monsters claws ripping into his sides as he was dragged down to the ground as he predicted. The monster now on top of him. Trapping him with venomous and dangerous limbs on either side. Sickening hot breath fanning Eren’s face as his eyes clenched closed and he tried to turn his head away. Trying to ignore it as searing pain tore through him as the monster gave a guttural and feral sound. Choosing now to grin with long terrifying teeth as it decided to tear into its victim. Being slow and careful to draw the agony out without killing the brunet boy.

He’d prefer the lioness now. At least the lion killed to survive. Quick, swift, and it would have been over. But now. His demons loved to play with him. Rip him apart and put him back together again. Just so that they could play with him again. Like a favorite toy of a young child, constantly being broken, repaired, and abused again.

The brunet could only gasp and silently scream as he felt the familiar warm liquid seeping out and pooling all around him. Tears running down his cheeks and snot clogging his nose as he struggled to take in breath as the monster compressed him. Taking his breath away and suffocating him. Eren didn’t panic or struggle. At first, he did, but then he grew to realize that he’d never die by them. They loved to torture him too much to kill him with mercy. No, they wouldn’t purposely kill him. Because by now death might have been preferable. Maybe… there was just… one thing that seemed to make that feel like a bad idea. After all these years of begging soundlessly for the relief of a death he was too cowardly to bring to himself. He was too much of a coward to do anything. Except… wish

Only wishing, that one day. The monsters would dissipate and let him be. Let him walk into the grey shadows. Finally stretch his arms and fade into the light. That which was black fade into white. Whether that would destroy him. Or build back up the pieces. He had no clue. He only wanted to be free.

That would never happen.

Not while they were prowling however.

Not even as he awoke. Limbs paralyzed at his sides. Body rigid and unmoving, like the syndrome of death that kept body’s still and stiff. The land of the living. Eyes open and heart throbbing painfully in his chest. His ripped open chest. As the dark demons prowled around him.

Terror. Disgust. He doesn’t really know. It’s kind of a toss up when he   
wakes up covered in blood. It’s mostly fear. But after waking up, early dark morning after early dark blooming night, he wasn’t sure how to feel. As his hallucinations crept ever closer. Demons, sitting at the edge of the bed, hands with long claws. Sharp, like jagged knives. Ready to strike.

Slowly, they were brought down, over and over. The ripping and searing pain. Silent screams not leaving a locked mute jaw. Blood dripping from the walls as tears flowed from his open eyes. Running in salty trails down his cheeks, to his pillow. Until finally the claws reached down and struck his throat. Jolting him up and away from the hallucination as his body regained movement and the world snapped back into the dark, cold reality of his plain bed room.

Crying with panting breaths, chest rising and falling rapidly. Whole. No longer was there blood falling from the crevices. It was clean, inconspicuous. But that made Eren even more paranoid. Curling up against himself. Only daring to reach out one limb to grab his phone before retreating the limb back quickly. Holding the phone against his chest, he typed out a message and sent it before he could regret bothering the poor man. And then still regretted sending it as the seconds ticked on like hours as he awaited a reply. That came, surprising him as the call tone went off quietly in the room before Eren scrambled to answer it. Fumbling with the buttons until he finally pressed the phone to his ear and listening to the voice.

“Hello? Eren? Are you alright?” His voice washed over the brunet like a warm safety blanket as Eren closed his eyes. Sighing softly in a breath of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“I’m sorry.” Eren heard a similar noise of relief on the other line.

“Don’t scare me like that brat. And don’t be sorry, just tell me about some bullshit thing that happened in one of your classes today. Their sometimes amusing.” Eren laughed softly as he splayed across his bed. Softly speaking with the other into the phone. Levi’s voice protecting him from the demons until they were scared by the morning sun. And Eren basked in the light. Levi. His light.

What had he ever done to deserve such warmth?

He didn’t know, but he hoped he could be selfish enough to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Terror. Disgust. I don’t really know. It’s kind of a toss up when you wake up covered in blood.


End file.
